It's fan WAIT FOR IT fiction II
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Barney anda baseando suas fics em fatos reais, em uma pessoa muito real. Barney x Robin


Título:It's fan - WAIT FOR IT - fiction II  
Autora:Nayla  
Categoria: MS - Pré finale da 4 temporada[Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet I, metafic  
Advertências: menções a fics mais... quentes lol  
Classificação: PG-13  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
Resumo: Barney anda baseando suas fics em fatos reais, em uma pessoa muito real.

xxx

Barney começou a se despir no momento em que Robin deixou a sala para atender o telefone.  
- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? - A ligação durou menos tempo do que ele previra.  
- Eu pensei que nós pudéssemos, você sabe, pular as preliminares, as coisas chatas. - Ele tentou se explicar.  
- Eu, na verdade, te chamei aqui pra conversar e preferia fazer isso com você vestindo calças.  
- Certo, certo, desculpe. - Ele suspirou, desapontado, e obedeceu. - Pronto! - Jogou-se no sofá.  
- As coisas que você escreve, elas... Elas são baseadas em alguém? - Robin mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo realmente nervosa.  
- Em mais de vinte pessoas, para ser sincero. - Barney balançou a cabeça, sem ter certeza sobre a sua estimativa.  
- Barney... Elas são sobre mim. - Ela pronunciou cada palavra vagarosamente, como se pudesse adiar o momento de colocá-las pra fora.  
- Robin... - Ele forçou uma risada alta e aguda, levantando-se. - Você acha que é sobre... - Gargalhou mais uma vez, apontando pra ela. - Hehe, hilário!  
- Barney, eu acho que reconheço bem as minhas práticas sexuais... - Ela abaixou a voz subitamente. - Quando eu as vejo... Ou quando eu leio sobre elas. - Consertou-se.  
- Você está imaginando coisas. - O loiro debochou, como se sentisse pena por ela acreditar nisso. - E você nem é tão gostosa assim.  
- Hã, hã, primeiro de tudo, sim, eu sou gostosa e elástica como você descreveu e segundo... - A repórter deu um passo a frente na direção ao outro. - COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? Me expor desse jeito! Na internet!  
- Não é sobre você! - Ele tentou se defender. - O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Robin! - Barney começou a andar para trás até alcançar a maçaneta.  
- Você vai fugir? Sério? - Ela cruzou os braços, encarando-o, perplexa.  
- Eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre isso. - Ele continuou rindo histericamente, tentando despistá-la. - A não ser que é mentira, falso, rídiculo e nem UM POUCO VERDADE! - Acabou por gritar, batendo a porta atrás de si.

xxx

- Oi. - Barney chegou perto da mesa do bar onde todos os amigos estavam sentados, silenciando-os completamente. - Posso falar com você, Robin? - Gesticulou para a porta dos fundos.  
- Certo. - A repórter decidiu-se por não zoá-lo. Quanto mais rápido acabasse com essa conversa, melhor. - Vamos logo. - Seguiu-o para fora. - E então?  
- Eu pensei sobre o que você me falou ontem e eu... hum... - Barney não conseguia tirar os olhos do chão. - Eu realmente escrevo sobre você, sempre escrevi, e eu não publiquei todas.  
- Como você, ousa? Eu não acredito que você... - Ela preparou-se para descer toda a raiva em cima dele.  
- E não são todas pornográficas. - Ele cuspiu as palavras, rapidamente.  
- Como é?  
- Eu imprimi algumas, se você quiser... Claro que você não precisa ler agora mas... Ah, ok. - Ele entregou-lhe cinco folhas, que ela começou a ler de imediato.  
Um silêncio terrível se apossou do ambiente.  
- Barney... isso é... - Ela já estava na terceira página.  
- Eu só... Eu sinto muito por...  
- Você está apaixonado por mim?  
- Por estar apaixonado por você.  
- Eu não... Por quê? - Ela mal conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.  
- Porque é ridículo, é idiota, eu só penso em você, Robin, o tempo todo, isso está me atrapalhando, é uma doença e eu te odeio! - Quase gritou, batendo com o pé, bem forte, no chão. - Não, não odeio, eu te aaaaaaaamo. - Choramingou.  
- Barney, isso tudo que você escreveu é tão... meloso mas eu... Eu amei. - Ela confessou, balançando a cabeça.  
- Você nunca enten... O quê?  
- Eu acho que é bem... Fofo da sua parte. Quero dizer, eu nunca lidei bem com os meus sentimentos, mas eu sei como apreciar os seus. - Ela aproximou-se dele vagarosamente. - E eu aprecio bem mais, talvez, do que eu deveria.  
- Eu... Fico feliz. - Seu coração estava batendo tão rápido que ele mal conseguia ouví-la.  
- Eu também - Ela beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente por alguns segundos e separou-se com um largo sorriso no rosto. - Então, minha casa ou a sua?  
- A do Ted é mais perto! - Barney respondeu.  
- Certo, vamos, e você não ouse escrever uma fic sobre isso! - Ela ameaçou, enquanto levava-o pela mão para o apartamento do amigo.  
- Mas...  
- Barney, eu disse que não!  
- Certo. - Ele concordou, por fim, muito contrariado.


End file.
